Of Destiny and Fate
by sugarcoatedhart
Summary: Talon is the one of Noxus' most wanted and Riven is the warrior sent to capture him, yet the strange connection in between them is inevitable. At a time when treachery runs wild and Valoran rages with war, their connections and relationships may be all they have left. Mostly TalonXRiven.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is a really long fanfiction I started to write a while ago when I first got into League of Legends. I tried my best to work with the official lore so please tell me if I happened to mess up somewhere. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated! **

* * *

It was already nightfall when General Du Couteau arrived at the headquarters of the Noxian High Command. It was situated at the uppermost level of the granite mountain, behind giant wrought iron doors that were kept guarded. Upon Du Couteau's arrival, the two guards simultaneously began to pull the heavy doors apart using the chains that were bound to their wrists, grunting from the effort it took.

General Du Couteau was a man of surprising elegance, with his lean stature, long red hair, and his mastery of the blades. He was feeling rather weary from the day's work however, and wanted to get the emergency meeting of the High Command over with.

"I haven't got all day," General Du Couteau sighed as he took a step forward towards the guards. In one fluid movement he drew the blade he kept at his waist and hooked it onto the handle of the left door. He gave the handle of the blade a jerk and the door completely opened, revealing the members of the High Command who were seated within.

The room was spacious, but because Noxians had better things to do than worry about interior decorations, it was rather quite plain. The members were all seated in an arching semicircle with those who held the most power holding seats in the centre.

Silence had spread over the High Command due to Du Couteau's noisy entrance, and they all regarded him with darkness in their eyes.

"Oh, please do continue," Du Couteau said blithely as he made his way to the empty seat in the centre right. He gave a little flourish of his hand.

"Du Couteau," the youthful voice of Boram Darkwill sounded. "Do you have a legitimate reason for arriving late and interrupting your leader in the middle of his speech?"

"Please accept my sincere apologies," Du Couteau dipped his head. "Cassiopeia had something to say at the last moment and I could not allow myself to simply ignore her."

"Ah yes, your youngest daughter," Darkwill's polyurethane expression did not change. "How does she fare?"

"Quite well, thank you." Du Couteau sat down in his seat. "Please continue, if you may."

"Very well," Boram Darkwill turned his handsome face forwards. "We are here to discuss the appropriate actions to be taken in regards to the orphan that roams within Noxus. News of the failed assassination attempt has been delivered shortly ago. His current whereabouts are unknown at the moment."

Du Couteau stifled a yawn. This issue about the thief in the undergrounds of Noxus had been discussed many times prior. Each failed assassination only lead to another. And although the orphan thief's skills may have been substantial enough to kill a group of lower ranked assasins, they were nothing compared to the skills of the High Command.

"Does anyone have any contributions?"

"There must be someone of a lower rank who can take care of this," one member said. Chasing after thieves within city walls was considered dirty work, and these tasks were usually assigned to those outside of the High Command.

Du Couteau thought for a moment. Although he thought it would be easier if he went after the thief personally, he followed the flow of events.

"What about that prodigy girl who's always spoken of?" someone suggested.

"Riven." Du Couteau snapped his fingers.

"The one we presented with the rune sword." Boram Darkwill was nodding in approval. "An interesting thought, Du Couteau."

"Allow me to speak with her, Grand General."

"And why are you so eager all of a sudden?"

"I have better connections with her," Du Couteau replied breezily. "After all, I mentored her for a portion of the time she has spent in training."

General Darkwill's expression was noncommittal. "As you wish, Du Couteau. Make sure the issue is taken care of."

Du Couteau allowed himself a smirk. "I always do, Grand General."


	2. Summoning

"General," Riven dipped her head. "It's good to see you again."

"You look well, Riven," Du Couteau commented. He stuck a cigarette into the wick of a candle on the table beside his chair, promptly lighting it before putting one end into his mouth.

And he was right. Riven, although a warrior at heart, retained the feminine beauty she had been blessed with. Her silver hair fell in a clean sheet to her shoulders, and the bulky Noxian military uniform was not enough to disguise the figure underneath. She stood in front of the General with her hands pressed to her sides and her head held high.

Du Couteau exhaled a lungful of smoke. "Perhaps you are familiar with the issue of the thief currently residing in Noxus' underground."

"Yes, of course."

"Good," Du Couteau nodded. "The Noxian High Command has sent out countless assassins to capture him, but none have returned. Now they have chosen you to finish what has been started."

"Understood, General," she immediately answered. Inwardly, Riven wondered why she had been summoned specifically by the High Command. It was true that she was respected in Noxus, but any General should have the ability to capture the criminal easily.

"The High Command would like it if you merely captured this thief. He is mostly wanted alive, but if that cannot be achieved, feel free to kill him. You will have a squadron of lower ranked assassins with you, so be prepared to lead the mission."

Riven nodded once, never breaking her excellent posture as she waited for the General to dismiss her.

"Be careful," Du Couteau said with another lungful of exhaled smoke. "Don't underestimate the opponent. If he was truly able to defeat a group of twenty skilled assassins, his abilities must be exceptional."

"Yes."

"Very well then. Return to your quarters. You will be called when it is time to depart."

"Hang on for a second."

Riven stopped mid-turn and faced the direction she was in previously out of habit.

A heartbeat later, a young woman with red hair who was dressed completely in dark leather appeared from the door behind her. At her hip hung two sets of blades, and if Riven was honest, she was sure there were plenty hidden somewhere amongst her clothing. The gleam in her eye was impassable. She was a predator.

"Miss Katarina."

"Riven."

Katarina picked her way over to her father's side. "Good luck with your mission."

"Thank you," Riven replied automatically.

"You will be needing it."

"Katarina," Du Couteau cut in, but there was a half smirk on his face. "Riven knows what she's doing."

"That's right." Riven shot her a glare through amber eyes.

"I heard that the criminal is surprisingly skilled," Katarina replied subtly.

"That is true." General Du Couteau's face suddenly became somber. "Remember what I taught you, Riven."

"Yes, General."

"You are dismissed. Return safely." He waved his hand, signalling the end of their brief discussion.

Riven dipped her head once more and stepped out of the room.

Silence followed her hasty exit as Du Couteau exhaled another lungful of smoke.

"Charming girl," he commented. "You can see the spirit in her eyes, the Noxian determination."

Katarina stared at her father with an unreadable expression on her face. This was one of the times when she couldn't tell if her father was being serious or not. Even though the two looked extremely alike, father and daughter were not particularly close. Katarina blamed a lot of things – the Noxian way of life, their call to duties, their different responsibilities. Yet the greatest thing that Katarina thought stood in their way was her father's many connections in Noxus – namely, his former apprentice Riven.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of dislike when confronted with her. Riven was certainly dedicated, she would give her that much. Every morning she could be found training with that giant hunk of metal supposedly titled the "rune sword". And as much as Katarina hated to admit it, her father was impressed by Riven, like much of the Noxian population.

"Have you trained yet?" Du Couteau asked, holding the cigarette away from his face.

"Not yet."

"Please do," he replied abruptly.

Katarina briskly exited the room, knowing that not even she should argue with her father.


	3. Converging

It came as a surprise to Riven that the underground of Noxus would hold so many bustling signs of life. There were shops and stalls, all illuminated by the glowing amber torches on the stone walls. There was also plenty of noise, shopkeepers calling out roughly to those who were browsing. There were even small children who were carrying toy weapons and chasing each other up and down the street.

Riven pulled the hood of her cloak closer around her face. She subconsciously reached for the hilt of her rune sword and grabbed nothing but thin air. Her sword had been taken by two assassins on her team, who were dressed as members of the Noxian military. To an ordinary citizen, they were just delivering an oversized sword to the High Command and were merely passing through. Other assassins were spread out through the market, some disguised as customers and others even as shopkeepers. With enough luck, the two dressed in military uniforms would be enough to either lure the thief out or scare him into the outskirts of the underground. And at any sign of suspicious movement, they would all converge and strike him down. Riven narrowed her eyes. _Foolproof_.

As she kept her eyes open for any telltale hints, she took mental notes on the atmosphere around underground Noxus. The air smelled faintly sweet, probably from the bakery stall several shops down. Riven herself was situated at the edge of the market, in case she had to make a quick move. Behind her, the underground tunnel stretched out into darkness. She was well aware that the plan required a generous amount of careful watching, and she had to do so without drawing attention to herself.

Riven scanned the scene in front of her, and her gaze instantly darted to the right at the nearest stall. The shopkeeper in disguise was signalling her. Tensing her muscles, she probed the shopkeeper-assassin with her eyes for the direction of movement. The shopkeeper responded with a nonchalant flick to the market ahead of Riven. Without pausing, she began moving. She could hear the assassin speaking in a jolly voice to a co worker, saying that he was stepping out to buy some present for his mother. Their voices faded into the jumble of the marketplace as Riven picked up her pace. Further down, she saw the two assassins carrying her rune sword turn the corner onto a horizontal street. Riven immediately stopped advancing and ducked under the shelter of a stall. Precautions, in case the criminal was nearby and sensed her movement. She gave a quiet sigh upon glimpsing the lacy clothes laid out in front of her and waited, squinting into the distance.

"Good evening to you, miss," a rusty female voice of the shopkeeper greeted her.

Riven concentrated, willing herself to tune out all sounds. All of a sudden, she caught sight of a cloaked, hooded figure moving in the same direction the two assassins were heading. Even from this distance, Riven could see that the figure was walking quickly, with a definite purpose. She had a strange suspicious feeling towards the figure. Either way, Riven had to get to her rune sword fast. She certainly didn't trust the two assassins with it. And if she happened to lose it, the entire mission would have to be called off. Riven gritted her teeth and quickly left the stall with the now confused and angry shopkeeper.

The bend was approaching quickly, and Riven instantly spun to face the road ahead, which disappeared into darkness as well. _Damn_, she cursed inwardly. She had been waiting on the wrong side of the market. Casting a quick glance around her to make sure no one was paying any attention, Riven ran down the stone road. She pulled off the clock she was wearing and dumped it by the wall so that no one was likely to notice it besides those that were already on her team.

The torches were placed a good distance apart in the quieter sections of the underground, leaving room for complete darkness at times. Riven moved swiftly and soundlessly on her combat boots which were wrapped with cloth. When she was sure she was close to her target, she slowed her pace considerably and listened carefully. Positioning herself carefully beside another bend in the stone road, Riven pressed her back against the cold wall. The tunnel just behind her was illuminated by torchlight.

A pain-filled cry filled the air, and Riven instantly darted out into full view. She mentally kicked herself. If General Du Couteau had seen her then, he would have been furious at her impulsive actions.

The same figure in the dark cloak she had seen earlier was holding one of her teammates up by the collar with a sharp dagger pointed to his throat. His gaze was fixed on Riven from the shadows of his grey shroud. Riven's rune sword lied a little behind him, directly in front of a stone wall. A dead end.


	4. Confronting

Riven lunged forward, aware that her opponent had dropped her teammate and was probably preparing to do the same. She instantly pushed off the ground and quickly prepared to land when a sudden burst of pain hit her left calf. She ignored it and grabbed the rune sword by the hilt. Riven could feel her opponent dart for her and swung the blade around almost exactly at the same instant when the thief jumped back. Riven let out a breath, unable to suppress her admiration.

"Not bad," she said out loud. "You know, you could be even better if you saved your talents for something else." As she said her words, Riven calculated her current position. The stone wall was behind her, which left her feeling extremely uncomfortable. She would have to move so that she had an escape route.

"You're quite different from the others," the thief mused in a deep male voice. Riven could see the chiselled jaw line from underneath the shadows of his hood. Her opponent was wearing a simple, stained grey shirt underneath. She took note of the bigger blade that was jammed unceremoniously into the waist of his pants, the broad line of his shoulders, and the quick movement of his feet, which were clad in simple black boots.

"Are you here to force me into joining you?" the thief asked as they circled each other slowly.

Startled by the plain innocence of his question, Riven paused before replying, "_I_ am not forcing you to do anything. However, my superiors would like to have a word with you."

"I refuse to go with you," the thief said plainly. "I thought I made myself clear with the amount of dead bodies that has accumulated on your side."

Riven felt a sudden urge to back down. After all, it was...unfair to force someone into doing something they did not want to do.

"Is that the only reason you killed them all?"

The thief did not reply, but it was plainly obvious. She found herself hesitating, struggling not to see things from his point of view. This person, whoever he may be, was simply fighting for his rights. _No_, Riven scolded herself. _Whoever dares disobey the High Command must be brought to justice_.

"If you don't have anything else to do here, you should leave." The thief relaxed his posture a bit. "I would hate to injure a little girl." Riven could hear the smirk in his words, and an image of Katarina flashed into her mind.

"Don't you _dare_ look down on me!" she snarled.

Her sword nearly cleaved the ground where the thief had just been standing into two. She instantly changed her direction and lunged again. The pain in her leg had dulled to a bearable throb now and then, allowing her almost perfect mobility. The sympathy for this person had vanished, and in its place was fury. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of battle. She swung her sword at her opponent, who easily leaped out of the way. Blades clashed in the light from the torch and swift shadows flew every which way. Dimly, Riven wondered where the rest of her team was, and if she should really be concerned. But the thief's speed and the precision of his attacks kept her focused. She matched his moves with ferocity, and when he leaped into the air again prepared to deliver a finishing blow, Riven pushed him away with the blade of her sword. However, the swing of her blade cost her some time to regain her proper position and in that very instant, the thief dove for her again.

Riven immediately swerved to the dodge the blow, but the blade was able to nick her neck. She caught his leg at the last second of his retreat, bringing the blade back to its staring position.

"Give up," she said, as he stumbled a little from his clumsy landing.

"I already said that I would not join you."

"You don't have much of a choice!" Riven ran for him again, pulling her sword back over her shoulder for maximum swing. The thief did not even bother moving, which confused Riven. The next thing she knew, his blade was at her neck. Acting on cold calculation, Riven lifted her blade so that it rested on the crook of his shoulder. The two remained in that position for a small while. Riven noticed that he did not smell like a person who had been living on the streets. Her grip on her sword tightened. In one quick motion, Riven thrust out a leg, knocking the thief forward and causing him to lose his balance. Taking the chance, she brought the hilt of the blade down on his head. Another burst of sharp pain shot up her spine. She looked down and saw a smaller blade jammed into her waist. Any higher and it would have been close to fatal. Riven looked at the thief, who was out cold on the ground. He had no obvious wounds on him except the gash on his leg from earlier. With a grunt, Riven pulled the blade from her side and tossed it onto the ground beside the thief. She picked up her rune sword and started back in the direction she came from, feeling disoriented. Her steps felt heavy and when her head started to pound, she knew she was in trouble. Any other Noxian would have run back to the thief to finish him, but Riven decided against it. She hoped that the Noxian military would find him and allow him to live. Then her head hit the ground and darkness enveloped her.


	5. Suggesting

**Thank you to Cynthia888 for the review, and I extend my thanks to those who have followed the story so far!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Riven." The insistent voice was repeatedly calling her name. "Riven. Riven!"

She gave a low groan that was supposed to tell it to back off and let her rest. A hand touched her cheek and she instinctively pushed it away.

"Come on, now," an annoyingly familiar voice sighed.

Riven jolted awake.

When her vision focused, she saw that she was lying down on a bed which was much too fancy to be the one she usually slept in. Beside her stood General Du Couteau and Katarina, who was wearing her typical indifferent face.

"Where is this place?" she wondered aloud.

Du Couteau chuckled. "You are at the High Command's infirmary."

"The High Command has an infirmary?" Her skeptical tone earned her a guffaw from the redheaded General.

"What matters the most right now is how you got here," he said in a more serious tone.

"I remember being poisoned," Riven reported. "The...the thief. I was able to knock him unconscious but I couldn't do much else before I blacked out myself." She lowered her head, suddenly feeling ashamed. Ashamed for the lack of success on the mission and indignant towards the smugness she could feel emanating off of Katarina.

"You have done well, Riven."

She looked up in surprise.

"He was weakened from your battle with him, and one of your comrades was able to escape and report back to the High Command," Du Couteau explained. "He has been defeated and has vowed to serve Noxus."

"Who defeated him?" Riven struggled into a seated position, which caused a round of pain in her head. When it faded, she could see that she was dressed in am simple yet unfamiliar gown.

"Don't strain yourself," the General said, leaning forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees. "I'll tell you."

Thirty minutes later, Riven had been completely filled in on what had happened the past few days she had been unconscious. According to General Du Couteau, Riven was cured by Singed, the chemist from Zaun who had been hired by the High Command shortly before Riven initiated her attack. Katarina had left right before the bulk of the story-telling began, stating that she had some extra work to do.

"That was dangerous poison, Riven," Du Couteau said. "It is potentially lethal if contact has been made, but is extremely lethal if left untreated."

"I see," Riven murmured half-heartedly. Like Katarina, she did not have a fondness for stories. "When am I fit to resume my daily tasks?"

"You are free to do as you see fit, but you won't be assigned another mission until you have fully recovered," Du Couteau stood up suddenly. "I believe that some simple training wouldn't hurt."

"Yes." Riven shifted off of the bed and carefully put weight on her feet.

"There is one other thing I would like to mention," the General added as Riven stood fully upright. "Talon will be training with you from now on."

"Talon?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Du Couteau smiled, as if amused. "That is the name of the thief you were sent out to capture."

Riven's initial response was surprise. She had never expected to be doing something as intimate as training with a former opponent.

"I thought it was a good idea," the General continued. "You would both benefit greatly from familiarizing yourselves with each other's fighting style."

Her gaze roamed to her rune sword, which was safely propped up against the far wall of her little room. The General had been right about it being a good idea.

"In that case, I should begin preparing," Riven said.

"There is no rush," General Du Couteau commented. "Talon is still recovering from his injuries as well."

Riven certainly did not remember injuring him to the point where time for recovery was needed. Yet this Talon had been able to knock her out for three days using a sneaky little trick.

"After one of your comrades escaped and reported back to the High Command, I left to search for the two of you," he explained. "He has a remarkable set of skills, which is another reason I would like you to train with him. Perhaps you can even learn something valuable from him."

"Perhaps," Riven replied out of respect. She did not find poison a valuable skill to learn from.

"Good," Du Couteau nodded. "You are free to do as you see fit but you will not be assigned any new missions until you have regained your full strength." The General knelt down and pulled out one of his blades, which he had stuck in the carpeting, and left the room. He likely had other duties to attend to, and Riven did not expect him to stick around.


	6. Encountering

**Here's a long one to speed things up a little more! Again, a thank you to all followers and reviewers! **

* * *

Her first thought was to head directly for the training grounds located just below the High Command's Headquarters, but decided against it when her stomach grumbled. It would probably be better if she found something to eat first.

The Noxian military base took up most of the granite mountain, including the living quarters for members of the military and other special utilities. Riven wandered around for a little while before coming across a cafeteria of sorts that was not far from the infirmary. The room was fairly spacious, but was dimly lit. Quite a few Noxians were present, some conversing in small groups over meals, and others eating quietly by themselves. A few Noxians looked up as Riven entered. There was a wooden table with a big tub resting on top and several bowls stacked beside it at the front of the room. Riven took a bowl from the side and helped herself to the standard military porridge. Riven found a seat at an empty tables in the corner of the room and pondered about what to do next. As she chewed, she saw something move in her peripheral vision and instantly swiveled to focus on the object. It was a younger male with well muscled shoulders. He had dark hair that went to just below his shoulders and dark brown eyes. Riven kept an eye on him as he approached the table with the food. He fixed himself a drink of some sort before turning and heading straight for Riven's table.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said in a strikingly familiar voice, and Riven almost choked on her mouthful. As she attempted to swallow like a normal person, she felt her face grow hot under his sudden scrutiny. Amusement seemed to glimmer in his eyes, the same eyes that had regarded her from underneath the shadows of his cloak back at in underground Noxus.

"So you are Riven," Talon said indifferently. He was wearing almost an exact copy of Riven's outfit, except his shirt had a characteristic hood.

"And your name is Talon," she shot back. "What's your point?" It came out sounding like an accusation.

Talon didn't reply. Instead, he took the empty seat directly across from her, seeming to slump a little. The pallor of his face confirmed Riven's suspicions. He was very injured.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a less antagonistic tone.

"That is a good question," he replied. If he felt any pain from his wounds, it did not show in his voice which was as smooth and indifferent as ever. "I was defeated by Du Couteau and was left with a choice between life and death. The right choice is obvious."

"I was referring to your injuries," Riven said bluntly. "You're obviously not fit to walk around."

"Are you worried about me?" Talon smirked. It was the same humourless smirk he shared with Katarina.

"Why would I be?" She glared through smoldering amber eyes.

Talon ignored her. "This tea is Ionian," he observed abstractedly. "Is it really such a good idea to try to blindly capture what is not yours?"

"If I were you, I would watch my mouth," Riven snapped hotly, thoroughly annoyed. She ignored the looks from others in the room.

"What a temper."

Before Riven could punch him across the face, another voice interrupted.

"You two." The voice came from a man of immense stature and dressed almost completely in armor. He was carrying his signature double-bladed axe. Whereas only some people looked up when Riven entered the room, it was almost totally silent as everyone stared at the newcomer.

Riven was still too angry to speak, but it turned out that she didn't have to when the man said, "Report to Command immediately."

She didn't need to be told twice. Riven stood immediately, grabbed her sword which had been resting against the wall, and stormed out of the room leaving a half eaten bowl of porridge, a surprised Darius, and a slightly smug Talon.

The Command room was where members of the Noxian military gathered to discuss current and futures stages of ongoing battles. General Blackwhisper was describing the state of the battle against Ionia as Riven entered.

"We have successfully captured the farm area which once belonged to Ionia in our previous invasion. We have also attempted a more direct invasion straight towards Ionia's Placidium, which has failed much to our surprise," the General said. She was a petite woman, which greatly contrasted her imposing personality. Her dark hair was swept away from her face in a simple tail, and her delicate face seemed extremely mismatched with the heavy shoulder plates and cape that she wore. "Noxus has discovered a new threat that we must defeat in order to secure the capture of Ionia."

Silence spread out as everyone seemed to lean in to hear what the General had to say.

"She is known to be called the 'Will of the Blades' by fellow Ionians due to her ability to wield multiple blades without even touching them," General Blackwhisper explained. "Our soldiers have described her sword as 'flourishing, as if painting with blood'."

There were murmurs that spread out amongst the gathered Noxians. Riven folded her arms. She had never heard of such an absurd miracle like wielding blades without needing to even touch them.

"Unfortunately, that is about as much information we can confidently disclose at the moment. However in the future, if you come happen to see a young woman with four floating blades, your orders are to eliminate her immediately." Her silver eyes gleamed. The General began pacing slowly and with extreme dignity back and forth across the stage area. "As of now," she continued, looking up," you should all be preparing for the possible initiation into the Crimson Elite, which will journey into Ionia to lead the charge into a full scale confrontation." She scanned the Noxians in front of her. "Train hard. And remember, stay forever strong. You are all dismissed."

Riven uncrossed her arms and prepared to do as she was told when the General suddenly beckoned to her.

"Are you fit to train, Riven," she demanded. Even though she was about half a head shorter, her presence was intimidating.

"Yes, General," Riven replied.

"That is excellent," General Blackwhisper replied solemnly. "I have word from Du Couteau that you will be training with the criminal you have been sent to capture, is that correct?"

"Yes," Riven agreed, feeling a sting of dislike run through her at the mention of Talon.

"Then you shall be free to train away from your current squad."

"Thank you, General."

"Remember what I said today, Riven," she went on. "You are one of our best warriors and I would hate to see you otherwise." She placed a hand on Riven's shoulder. "Get to work."

Riven dipped her head to her commanding officer before exiting the Command room and heading towards the training grounds. Not only did she have Talon to surpass now, she also had to surpass Ionia's the Will of the Blades in order to succeed.


	7. Welcoming

**Let's give Ionia some love! I'd better go back and study for my bio exam now because it's tomorrow and I barely did anything today :S Enjoy!**

* * *

It was already sunset when the dumplings were fully cooked. Irelia picked them out of the pot using a pair of twin sticks while the Mantle of Decorum and her four blades hovered above her watching anxiously as she worked with the food.

The steam from the pot caused her to let go of the dumpling she had snatched using the chopsticks. She shook her hand in the air to cool it down. The Mantle and her blades both settled, as if breathing out a defeated sigh.

Irelia let out one of her own with a frustrated gust of air. She had been exempted from her new duties early in the afternoon just for this purpose. Work in the military as Captain of the Guard was tougher than she had expected, and it deprived her of typical domestic duties including cooking. She surveyed the set table in the middle of the room and the mediocre meal on top. It had only been a few short days since her appointment and already, she'd almost forgotten how to cook.

Irelia had done her best with help from her blades, of course. There were all the usual Ionian delicacies – fish wrapped in kelp with sauce, fried vegetables on white rice, traditional moon cakes, and her brother's favourite, classic Ionian vegetable dumplings. The meal would have been complete with a good pot of Ionian tea, but the farms which produced the tea leaves had been captured by Noxus in the same invasion that almost took her life. There were reminders of the war everywhere, even inside Irelia's house.

Summoning her blades, Irelia allowed them to pick up each dumpling carefully, placing them atop a plate covered in lotus leaves. Her brow was furrowed with concentration, as the Mantle hovered at the back of her head, silently watching.

When the last dumpling was put into its proper place, Irelia picked up the plate and placed it on the table with the rest of the dishes. Then with nothing else to do, she sat down to wait for her brother's return.

It wasn't often that the siblings got to see each other. Not often at all, and in fact, Irelia could honestly say that she had only caught glimpses of her older brother throughout the past month. He was due to arrive back in Ionia today from a long mission away from home, probably to help with recapturing the farms.

Irelia frowned at the sun, which was dipping below the horizon. He should have been home by now. Her blades bobbled beside her as if mirroring the unease she felt. Nevertheless, Irelia waited, not daring to touch the food she had cooked even when her stomach complained loudly. Assuming a meditative pose with her hands neatly in her lap (she had learned this technique from duchess Karma recently), she continued to wait.

Twilight had completely settled by the time she heard the front door open. Immediately alert, Irelia's blades bounced from their docile position at her side. She waited for the warm voice of her brother that was soon to come, calling out to her.

But when the silence remained, she felt a familiar chill ran up her spine. Was it actually her brother at the door or someone else? There was an unnatural lack of noise, which meant that the unknown person was definitely stealthy. Irelia got to her feet and soundlessly moved towards the front door. Her mind was buzzing from the meditation, and her blades reflected that. Who could it be? More Noxian invaders sent to purposefully hunt her down? She vowed to find out. Irelia lunged for the door with her blades aimed directly at the possible intruder.

"Irelia!?"

She froze, and her blades instantly reverted to their usual position by her side remorsefully. From the light that was emitted at the center of the four blades, Irelia could clearly make out a familiar, well defined face with the same emerald eyes that she and her father both shared. They were wide with surprise and even held a tinge of fear within them.

"Zelos!" Irelia exclaimed, instantly contrite. "I am terribly sorry, brother. Please forgive me."

Zelos' expression softened into a smile, the smile that Irelia once believed could make everything alright again.

"You gave me quite a scare. I thought maybe Noxus had invaded again." He reached out and patted her dark hair. "It's good to stay alert."

"Yes, brother."

She studied her brother out of the corner of her eye as she lit the candles around the house. He had always been taller than her and broader in stature like their father. His hair was just a tinge darker than Irelia's, bordering on black, and he wore the standard Ionian sergeant uniform with the shoulder plates and cape. However, the shiny armor could not brighten the dullness of his green eyes or the dark circles beneath them.

"Please have a seat," Irelia said as they walked into the dining room. Zelos stopped moving when he caught sight of the table filled with food. Expecting something akin to delight, she merely waited for him to speak.

"Did you make all this, Irelia?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I did."

He was silent, and Irelia could tell that it was not from any form of delight.

"Why would you do this?"

"You were returning home, brother," Irelia replied. "I had to."

"It doesn't matter," Zelos said expressionlessly. "I have to leave again early tomorrow."

Irelia felt a flash of anger and hurt, but forced the feelings away. "Then it would be best if you took a seat and enjoy the meal tonight."

Zelos whirled around to face her. "You are a soldier, Irelia!" he yelled. His expression was livid and terrifying, the complete opposite of what it had been short moments ago. "You are a part of the Ionian military! You are responsible for keeping Ionia safe and helping it become strong again, yet you waste your time staying home to cook? How come you're not out there and helping with the recapture of the farmlands?!"

Shocked, Irelia said nothing as Zelos slowly began to calm down. The fire was leaving his eyes as quickly as it had appeared.

He sighed, as if more worn out than ever before. "Look, I appreciate your effort, but it is not your top priority. It would mean more to me than anything if you really fulfilled your duties as the new Captain of the Guard."

"I understand," Irelia replied. She could sense despair and stress flooding from her older brother in waves.

"Alright." Zelos made an effort to cheer up. "Well since you did go through all the trouble, I guess I will eat." He poked Irelia's Mantle, which briefly tiled out of position. "Who knew someone bearing the Mantle of Decorum could cook?"

Irelia found her lips curving into a thin smile. Her brother had always been friendly and lighthearted by nature, ever since she had first seen him when she had arrived in this world. She admired his undefeatable humour and cheery personality, even at times when their father was upset and all hell tended to break loose.

"_I'll be fine"_, Zelos had said back then with his happy grin, even when one eye was bruised purple. _"You'll see, little sis."_

But the war with Noxus had changed him significantly.

"Brother, is there anything that is troubling you?"

"Many things, Irelia," Zelos replied as he picked up a vegetable dumpling with chopsticks. He gazed at it thoughtfully for a moment. "I have heard that there is another scheduled invasion into Ionia from one of the Elders."

Irelia narrowed her eyes, and her blades shuddered in response.

"Apparently they are heading for Zaun first to secure necessities for the battle, which is why I am departing for Zaun tomorrow to investigate."

_You may as well head directly for Noxus and it would probably be safer_, Irelia wanted to say.

"I see," she merely said. Her heart felt as cold as the metal it was bound to. "I wish you the best of luck, brother."

"Thank you."

She stood. "I will visit Soraka to see if she can help with anything." Quickly leaving the room with her blades following obediently, she heard him say, "Please give Soraka my best regards."

However, Irelia did not hear him add softly, "and thank her for bringing you back to me."


	8. Accosting

**Thank you to PoisonLiquid and LastRedemption for their kind reviews, as well as KingBroskander and JayVinz! You guys are awesome! Thank you all for giving me the motivation to keep writing! So without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter and remember to review! Please and thank you :3**

**Oh btw, a cookie to anyone who gets any in-game references from below ;)**

* * *

Riven was the first person to move. She dashed forward in one small burst of speed, which was enough to allow mobility but not enough to put her at any great risk. She had to fight carefully with Talon. The assassin meanwhile had been thinking the exact same thing. Although Riven's upfront way of fighting was predictable and unrefined, her capability to inflict damage should never be underestimated. This was especially true because she was mostly ruled by her emotions, something that Talon saw as a tragic, unfixable flaw. Riven would have been the perfect fighter if she could just stop her emotions from changing her actions.

Talon sidestepped just in time and Riven's rune sword swung through the air, much to her frustration. Because she was in such close proximity, Talon was able to catch a whiff of her scent. It was feminine and slightly sweet, completely different from the livid expression she wore. In fact, her expression proved to be quite amusing to Talon. Of course, Riven also lacked the cold, composed image that was crucial to success in a fighter. _Tragic_, Talon thought bemusedly.

The fight was mainly a flurry of quick jabs and dodges, and careful analysis of each other through gradual movements. Riven had never been so close to a male before either, as she either single-handedly defeated all of them or nobody really wanted to spar with her. She had to force herself to concentrate, much to her annoyance. As Talon suddenly charged forward with one dagger outstretched, Riven moved to dodge it but was momentarily mesmerized by his dark hair, which synchronized beautifully with his movements. Sensing her brief moment of distraction, Talon immediately thrust out a foot, which caught Riven's.

As she lost her balance, Riven managed to push off on her back leg and clumsily lunged forwards, careening into Talon so that he was pinned down beneath her. Completely unsatisfied with the turn of events, Talon slid his other dagger from underneath his belt and dug both of them into the ground simultaneously. This gave him the appropriate leverage for his next move, a powerful upward heave of his body. Riven was flipped off of him and instantly fixed to the ground as Talon pinned each of her sleeves down with his daggers. By then, she was huffing and almost bright red from either exertion, humiliation, or a mixture of both. Talon surveyed his work with something akin to gratification. Her silver hair was dishevelled and her golden-amber eyes ablaze, her skin slightly damp from sweat. He leaned in a little, causing his hair to form a curtain around them. Talon took a quick sniff as a reward before leaning back again and smirking subtly.

"Good fight."

Both of them looked up, momentarily forgetting about the results of their spar. Sure enough, the Grand General was standing at the platform overlooking the grounds. Beside him stood General Swain and General Tredecim, the three leaders of the Crimson Elite.

"Riven and Talon are to be immediately assigned to the Crimson Elite," Grand General Darkwill said. His authoritative voice rang out through the silent training hall as Riven's eyes widened in surprise. She had not been successful in this fight and yet she was to be part of the Crimson Elite anyway?

"Congratulations," Talon said as he easily removed his two daggers and offered Riven his hand. She ignored it and stood up, giving her uniform a swift dust before turning her back on him. Her stubbornness only managed to pique his interest.

"Riven!" Lena came running from the sidelines, just inches shy from squealing with delight. "I can't believe what just happened, I mean, you and Talon were so-"

"I'm completely fine, thanks," Riven cut her off curtly.

Talon watched as the two young women exchanged a few quick words before heading off, probably towards the living quarters to shower. He gazed Riven's retreating figure with a small, indecipherable smile on his face. General Du Couteau had excellent judgment; training with Riven was going to be amusing to no end. Her emotions could be easily manipulated, which would be her downfall. For someone who had grown up in such a corrupted city-state, she was extremely naive. It reminded Talon of watching young girls chatting happily with dangerous men in the undergrounds of Noxus. Of course, he never did anything to stop them nor feel any remorse when they were snatched away and never seen again. The world would be a better place without such naiveties. With that being thought, Talon believed that he would have quite some fun with Riven. _Finding a way to dispose of the victim was the fun part_, Talon thought to himself. He turned and left the training hall like a wisp of smoke blending into the darkness, with Riven's scent still lingering in his nostrils.


	9. Scheming

**Thank you to PoisonLiquid and LastRedemption for their kind reviews, as well as KingBroskander and JayVinz! You guys are awesome! Thank you all for giving me the motivation to keep writing! So without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter and remember to review! Please and thank you 3**

**Oh btw, a cookie to anyone who gets and in-game references from below ;)**

* * *

Riven was the first person to move. She dashed forward in one small burst of speed, which was enough to allow mobility but not enough to put her at any great risk. She had to fight carefully with Talon. The assassin meanwhile had been thinking the exact same thing. Although Riven's upfront way of fighting was predictable and unrefined, her capability to inflict damage should never be underestimated. This was especially true because she was mostly ruled by her emotions, something that Talon saw as a tragic, unfixable flaw. Riven would have been the perfect fighter if she could just stop her emotions from changing her actions.

Talon sidestepped just in time and Riven's rune sword swung through the air, much to her frustration. Because she was in such close proximity, Talon was able to catch a whiff of her scent. It was feminine and slightly sweet, completely different from the livid expression she wore. In fact, her expression proved to be quite amusing to Talon. Of course, Riaven also lacked the cold, composed image that was crucial to success in a fighter. _Tragic_, Talon thought bemusedly.

The fight was mainly a flurry of quick jabs and dodges, and careful analysis of each other through gradual movements. Riven had never been so close to a male before either, as she either single-handedly defeated all of them or nobody really wanted to spar with her. She had to force herself to concentrate, much to her annoyance. As Talon suddenly charged forward with one dagger outstretched, Riven moved to dodge it but was momentarily mesmerized by his dark hair, which synchronized beautifully with his movements. Sensing her brief moment of distraction, Talon immediately thrust out a foot, which caught Riven's.

As she lost her balance, Riven managed to push off on her back leg and clumsily lunged forwards, careening into Talon so that he was pinned down beneath her. Completely unsatisfied with the turn of events, Talon slid his other dagger from underneath his belt and dug both of them into the ground simultaneously. This gave him the appropriate leverage for his next move, a powerful upward heave of his body. Riven was flipped off of him and instantly fixed to the ground as Talon pinned each of her sleeves down with his daggers. By then, she was huffing and almost bright red from either exertion, humiliation, or a mixture of both. Talon surveyed his work with something akin to gratification. Her silver hair was dishevelled and her golden-amber eyes ablaze, her skin slightly damp from sweat. He leaned in a little, causing his hair to form a curtain around them. Talon took a quick sniff as a reward before leaning back again and smirking subtly.

"Good fight."

Both of them looked up, momentarily forgetting about the results of their spar. Sure enough, the Grand General was standing at the platform overlooking the grounds. Beside him stood General Swain and General Tredecim, the three leaders of the Crimson Elite.

"Riven and Talon are to be immediately assigned to the Crimson Elite," Grand General Darkwill said. His authoritative voice rang out through the silent training hall as Riven's eyes widened in surprise. She had not been successful in this fight and yet she was to be part of the Crimson Elite anyway?

"Congratulations," Talon said as he easily removed his two daggers and offered Riven his hand. She ignored it and stood up, giving her uniform a swift dust before turning her back on him. Her stubbornness only managed to pique his interest.

"Riven!" Lena came running from the sidelines, just inches shy from squealing with delight. "I can't believe what just happened, I mean, you and Talon were so-"

"I'm completely fine, thanks," Riven cut her off curtly.

Talon watched as the two young women exchanged a few quick words before heading off, probably towards the living quarters to shower. He gazed Riven's retreating figure with a small, indecipherable smile on his face. General Du Couteau had excellent judgment; training with Riven was going to be amusing to no end. Her emotions could be easily manipulated, which would be her downfall. For someone who had grown up in such a corrupted city-state, she was extremely naive. It reminded Talon of watching young girls chatting happily with dangerous men in the undergrounds of Noxus. Of course, he never did anything to stop them nor feel any remorse when they were snatched away and never seen again. The world would be a better place without such naiveties. With that being thought, Talon believed that he would have quite some fun with Riven. _Finding a way to dispose of the victim was the fun part_, Talon thought to himself. He turned and left the training hall like a wisp of smoke blending into the darkness, with Riven's scent still lingering in his nostrils.


	10. Overflowing

**I'll try to make this go at a faster pace, but please bear with me! Making Talon fall in love with Riven is just too much fun to shorten :3**

* * *

The city-state of Zaun was similar to Noxus in many ways, not only because of the atmosphere, but because of the behaviour of the citizens as well. There was that same look in their eyes, the look of purpose and the lack in compassion. It was something that Riven and Talon were both used to.

Donned in their distinctive uniforms of the Crimson Elite, the soldiers moved through Zaun with dignity. Riven couldn't help but feel slightly peculiar. The last time she had gone on a mission, she was disguised and hiding within the bustle of Noxus' underground shops. _Looking for Talon_, she reminded herself. The assassin was positioned just a little behind her, moving smoothly and soundlessly on the dusty road. If he felt any unease from a public show of identity and strength, Riven could not feel it. But then again, it was an assassin's job to conceal his emotions. The mask that was a mandatory part of the Elite's uniform certainly helped. Riven believed that the masks were specifically designed to compensate for how easily identifiable the uniforms were. Any typical Zaunite citizen was capable of recognizing a member of the Crimson Elite, and it was no secret that not all of Zaun worshipped the Noxian forces.

The air was hot and dusty, mostly from the unpaved roads that the Elite forces treaded upon. In the distance, giant smokestacks could barely be seen through all the smog they were spitting out. Riven found herself longing for Noxus, but pushed those feelings away. She had a mission to complete.

The Crimson Elite forces were to round up some supplies and to secure backup troops from Zaun to make sure the second invasion into Ionia was smooth and flawless. General Swain had been appointed by the Grand General to oversee the mission although he was not a part of the Elite forces himself. Riven could assume that all direct orders came from him.

The troops headed directly for their temporary residence, where they were expected to stay when not assigned any special duties. The residence was a flat building with an outdoor training ground. Although it was not as preferable as the Noxian military base, Riven thought it was still quite decent compared to other Zaunite buildings that were visible through the smog. Upon arrival, the troops were immediately assigned rooms and roommates. And Riven found out that she was to share a room with none other than Talon, much to her distaste. When she questioned this, the answer was a mere, "Orders from the High Command," which usually translated into "Don't you dare argue". Riven told herself that she didn't care, and ignored Lena's mischievous wink from her lineup. Talon did not seem to have a reaction to the news at all.

Their room, number 1554, was a carbon copy of all the other rooms. The suite consisted of two medium-sized beds, a simple closet, a table and some mismatched chairs, and a tiled bathroom with a toilet and a shower stall. The bathroom was appropriately fitted with toiletries such as towels and toothbrushes.

No one said a word as they explored their new home for the next few days. Riven was also beginning to feel uncomfortable in his presence, which only added to her dislike. She decided that it must have been the mask. Talon meanwhile was wordlessly checking the closet and other spots for any suspicious objects, to which Riven had scoffed inwardly. It was so typical of an assassin. Yet she watched as he bent down to inspect the space underneath the bed. When he got back up, he surprised her by quickly pulling off the mask. His dark brown hair fell loose around his shoulders.

"Did the mask bother you?" he asked.

"No," Riven snapped heatedly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I left it off."

"It's a part of your uniform, which means you are supposed to wear it."

"You're worried."

Riven glowered at him, although she knew he couldn't see her face due to her own mask.

Talon felt the usual cold amusement towards her innocence, but couldn't stop a twinge of something else. Why would she even care if he was punished for not wearing his mask? _Pure foolishness,_ he thought to himself.

"I was merely disappointed in how disrespectful you are to Noxus," Riven retorted, then stopped herself from going further. Of course Talon had no love for Noxus. He had been taken against his will, after all.

Talon thought Riven's miniature lecture was even more foolish that her previous sentence. It was obvious that the High Command did not care the slightest bit for its citizens. She had poor judgement.

He set the mask down on the table as Riven turned and headed for the bathroom where she too, removed her mask. Then she bent over the sink and splashed water on her face, hoping that it would rinse away some of the grime she was sure it was covered in.

* * *

The majority of the day passed rather smoothly. Riven and Talon were both sent out to oversee different transportation routes for supplies headed out of Zaun. Although the work was slightly tedious to Riven, it helped ease some of the aversion she felt towards her roommate. Talon meanwhile, thought the work was boring. He missed the feel of his blades on his hands and the thrill of being on the hunt. He was restless by the time he returned to the temporary residence.

By then Riven had already showered and was in bed, her uniform hung neatly on the back of a chair. Her sword was propped up right at the headboard and in her reach, a detail that made Talon smirk a bit. He could easily tell that she wasn't asleep due to the tension in her back muscles. Still smirking, Talon left the bedroom for a quick shower.

When he returned – dressed in a simple shirt and a pair of pants – she had dozed off. Her breathing was soft but not steady, giving away her unease even in sleep. Feeling a twinge of curiosity that Talon could not resist, he moved closer to her, his dark eyes falling upon her face. He had never really looked at her closely, but he could truly see everything clearly from this distance. Her breath ghosted over slightly parted pink lips, and her dark lashes were long enough to brush her cheek when her eyes were closed. Her brows were actually less arched than Talon had thought, because for once they were not furrowed in anger. Talon felt the same twinge from before as he stared into her sleeping face. And this time he recognized that feeling. He had almost looked at Kavyn the same way, some ages ago. And Kavyn had been naive and foolish, just like Riven. The memory instantly caused Talon's blood to boil, the strange emotion only adding fuel to the fire. He trusted Kavyn. And in the end, he had been betrayed.

Talon instinctively reached for the blade resting on the table, his restlessness kicking in. He slid the blade onto his arm and stood for a moment, watching the blade glint in the dim glow from the light outside. His emotions were raging inside him, and as soon as he realized that they were beginning to fight for control over his mind, he knew what to do. Talon opened the window noiselessly and slid into the night.


	11. Prophesying

**Sorry for not updating in so long, but I've gotten busy again with a new work schedule. Again, please review and let me know what you think about this story.**

* * *

He was perched on the windowsill, dressed in his Crimson Elite uniform with the mask pulled down so that it shielded his face. His blade was latched onto one arm, and he was in a crouching position, as if getting ready to strike. And there was blood. Blood everywhere – blade stained red, crimson droplets splashed over the mask, staining his clothes. Riven stared in horror as he lifted the mask, revealing lifeless crimson eyes. He lifted the back of his hand and gave his blade a swift lick. Smirking, he lightly jumped into the room, and Riven took a step back in terror, reaching blindly for her rune sword that was lost in the darkness of the room. His voice was tantalizingly soft and docile when he spoke.

"Would you love someone like me?"

Riven gasped and jolted awake. Her eyes flew open, only to be greeted by the surrounding darkness. She found it difficult to breathe for a second, her heart pounding in her chest. Why was she so scared by a silly dream...about Talon? Riven waited for her eyes to focus, and she briefly scanned the room for any signs of the assassin. There was none. Riven reached over for her rune sword, taking some comfort in the familiar way her fingers molded around the hilt. Just to confirm what her senses were telling her, Riven got up and reached over for his bed. It was still perfectly made, the sheets cool to the touch and completely spotless. It hadn't been touched. Where was he? And more importantly, what was he doing? The image of Talon covered in blood flashed into her mind and she couldn't suppress a shudder. Forcing herself to remain calm, she flipped the light switch on the wall. The room looked normal, and the window was closed with the curtains down. She was able to find solace in the light, just enough to soothe her battered nerves. Riven found herself wishing that General Du Couteau was here and she could listen to his calm, logical voice. But more than anything, she wanted Talon to walk in through the door so she could look into brown eyes and see his clean, blood-free form.

Riven slipped her rune sword in between the warm, slightly damp covers, and closed her eyes to feign sleep.

* * *

It felt refreshing to move at such an incredible speed again. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop easily while keeping a watchful eye down below for any sign of life. He was in control of himself again, but he wasn't sure what the price was this time. Refusing to dwell on that possibility, Talon wondered if there was someone willing to spar with him. As he headed towards the outskirts of Zaun, hoping to find something, he caught a glimpse of a figure standing in the shadows of a building, just shy of the streetlight. He could tell there was someone there because of the difference in the hues of the shadows. Perfect.

Talon nimbly leaped onto the building's rooftop from an adjacent building and ducked behind the large chimney, out of plain sight.

"It's almost time to move."

"Yes."

Talon frowned. So there had been another person as well. He assumed that the 'General' was Swain, the commander of the mission.

"And how should the deed be carried out?"

"Patience," replied the General. "Now is not the time to strike."

"Surely you must have been kept waiting," the other man protested. "She is completely unaware of the plan and that should be taken to your advantage."

"No." Swain's voice was firm. "We reach Ionia within a few days' worth of time."

_They were probably speaking about Ionia's the Will of the Blades from the strategy meeting back in Noxus_, Talon thought. The young woman who could make her blades move without even touching them. Dueling her sounded very good just about now. Extremely good.

He waited in the shadows for the General and the other man leave before stepping into view. Although he itched to continue his search for battle, he knew he should return before anyone realized that he was gone. Casting a final glance around him to make sure it was safe to move, Talon retraced his steps until he reached the residence. There was light coming from the window of his room. Someone was awake. Deciding against slipping in through the window, he made his way to the front of the building and entered through the doors. The guards on duty were unable to detect him from the darkness of the halls. Talon located the correct door quickly and turned the handle.

When he gingerly stepped inside, Riven was still lying in bed. Except her amber eyes were open this time and trained on his face. She didn't ask where he was or what he'd been up to. Talon suspected that she didn't really want to know either.

Without a word, Talon sat down on the untouched bed and laid his head on the pillow, facing away from the young woman. He listened to her breathing grow steady again while remaining wide awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Did you hear the news, Riven?" Lena's frantic voice reached her before her body did. She was dressed in the simple out-of-battle outfit and carrying the standard breakfast tray. Her eyes were wide with worry.

The dining hall was crowded with soldiers, some picking up their morning meal that consisted of a piece of bread, a bowl of grain, and some meat strips and others sitting down and eating. Riven was one of the latter.

"What news?"

"Two Zaunite citizens were found dead this morning!"

Riven narrowed her eyes, which were already heavy with drowsiness. "I'm sure Zaun has people dying every day, Lena."

"They think that we were responsible," Lena said in a quieter tone of voice, and Riven briefly wondered if Talon had been involved somehow. But he had walked in through the door like a sane person last night, and his eyes were brown. And there was not a trace of blood anywhere.

"Is there any proof?" she asked.

Lena shook her head, her dark braid whipping around and almost splashing into her bowl. Riven steadied the tray in her hands before anything could tip over.

"Then they can't blame us," she replied, taking a bite of bread.

Lena bit her lip worriedly.

"Don't worry," Riven said. "I'm sure that the true culprit will be tracked down. Now sit and eat before the General orders us to."

She did as Riven said, and quietly ripped a piece of bread with her fingers. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Talon heading into the hall.

"Oh look, there's your roommate!" she exclaimed.

Riven had seen him as well, and was surprised at how unaffected he was from the lack of sleep. He looked normal, and as usual, he was alone. She felt and unexpected stab of sympathy but pushed it away. Maybe if he didn't act so indecent, he could make some friends.

"Is he always alone?" Lena wondered, echoing Riven's thoughts.

Riven shrugged.

"You should talk to him."

"I do," she snapped. "It's just that every time he opens his mouth it pisses me off."

"How about I try talking to him?"

"No, don't."

"Ooh, jealous now are we?"

"It's a bad idea," Riven defended herself, folding her arms. "And why would I be jealous? I've told you before, he doesn't interest me. And even if he did, this is Noxus we're part of. There's too much to be done."

Lena laughed, turning the piece of bread around in her fingers, causing Riven's face to flame.

"I say the two of you were just meant to be together."

"And why is that?"

"It's of destiny and fate."

Riven's answering expression was a mix of incredulous and bewildered. Her eyes blazed when she spoke.

"We're a part of Noxus, Lena. There are no such words like 'destiny' or 'fate'."

She had not spent her entire life working and training and wearing herself down to the bone just to have her current position referred to as 'destiny' or 'fate'. Nothing ever happens because it was bound to happen, nor does it happen because some higher power caused it to happen. Things only happen because they were made to happen through one's own actions and the actions of others around them. And as a Noxian from birth, that knowledge was the foundation of Riven's entire world. Which meant that if she continued to refuse any attempts for some kind of messed up relationship with Talon, that relationship was not going to happen. And it never would, because her actions would not permit it.


	12. Rescuing

**So sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been working on a new story concept and have been busy for quite a bit so please bear with me! As usual, please leave a review to let me know what you think so far and another thank you to all those who have already done so. Enjoy!**

* * *

Unfortunately, Riven was assigned to patrol duty for the day, and this time with Talon. They were to visit Zaun's downtown area, where the majority of supplies and other important utilities in regards to Noxus resided.

Riven donned her uniform, brushed some dark powder over her face, applied the mauve lip colour standard for all females, and swept her silver hair up. Then she lowered the half-mask onto her face, shielding her eyes. She did not bother to check her reflection in the mirror before she briskly walked out.

Talon was waiting for her just outside with his arms folded, leaning against the wall. His uniform was on and his mask down.

The silence in between them felt more tense than usual to Riven. It was just her luck that Talon had to be assigned the same task as she was. _It's of destiny and fate. _Lena's words spiraled around coyly in her mind. She shook them out of her head, but found another equally disturbing thought taking their place. Who had murdered the two Zaunite citizens? And more importantly, who were they planning to strike down next? She cast a subconscious sideways glance at Talon. What motive could Talon possibly have for killing two innocent people? Riven was left with a whirling mass of troubled thoughts as they made their way down the unpaved road they had first arrived from towards the downtown district. As they approached their destination, the number of grey buildings and smokestacks increased. The air was dense and musky and Riven could almost feel her uniform sticking to her skin. Talon didn't look like he minded the heat one way or the other.

Zaun's downtown included a variety of shops, reminiscent of underground Noxus. Instead of being just portable stalls however, Zaun's shops were built into the stone buildings. Around them, Zaun was already coming alive with citizens. Most people kept a safe distance away, but some shot them glares from underneath their cloaks, which did nothing to help the tension already in the atmosphere.

Riven tried to focus on the marketplace instead, observing the exteriors of the shops and the haphazard signs littered everywhere. Rusty, strange-looking pipes criss-crossed the grey exteriors of buildings, perhaps carrying the city-state's water supply, and the murky sky was filled with wires which hummed with electricity.

The sounds of a nearby scuffled snapped Riven out of her observations and caused both of them to instinctively turn around. Riven peered over Talon's shoulder to see a bunch of young, rowdy-looking teenagers. They were standing in a semicircle, kicking and laughing boisterously at an elderly woman on the ground, surrounded by half a dozen of scattered apples. Riven felt heat rise up her spine. She had seen many similar instances before, where people picked on those weaker than them to show off their false strength. Without thinking, she reached for her rune sword at her waist, but a firm hand closed around her wrist. Her amber eyes met Talon's emotionless mask, and she held her gaze for a couple of seconds. He was right. She could not fight with her sword against mere teenagers. She shook off his hand, to which Talon immediately drew back as if he hadn't realized the contact in the first place. Riven drew her rune sword out, jammed it into the dirt, and made her way over to the group of teenagers, ignoring the small crowd that had already gathered to observe the scene.

"If you have any real strength, why don't you fight me instead?" she asked mildly.

The largest member of the group, a hulking beast of a boy, stopped his kicking and immediately turned to look at Riven. He was about two feet taller and wider than her, and his beady eyes glimmered.

"Oh look," he sneered. "A little girl." The boy brought his two fists together and slowly cracked his knuckles, grinning. "I think I'll have fun with you."

"Um, Titus..." another teenager murmured uneasily. He had shaggy brown hair and a nervous posture. "She has that uniform on...yanno...the ones we were told to stay away from?"

"You're pathetic," The big brute snarled at him. "It don't matter. She's as good as dead anyway."

He charged at Riven, with the force of a lumbering bear. Riven easily ducked out of his way and tripped him, causing him to fall over. He lay dazed for a short while, but shook it off and got back to his feed, looking furious. The second time he charged, Riven let him throw a few clumsy punches before hopping over him and knocking him back several arm lengths.

"Go home," she said when he got back up.

Titus wiped spittle from the corner of his mouth and lunged for her yet again. This time, he tried using both arms to grab her, which put his balance off. Determined to end the fight, Riven dodged from his grab and caught a hold of his arm. She brought it back and bent it at an excruciating angle, to which Titus let out a roar of pain as Riven braced and arm against his back and forced him down to his knees. She held her position for about half a minute when Titus succumbed and desperately begged for her to release him. And Riven did.

"Now leave this place," she said, and the entire group scampered off hurriedly, some casting fearful glances backwards at her. Riven watched them go with tails tucked in between legs, before bending to pick up some of the apples.

From a safe distance away, Talon regarded the scene in front of him with something akin to intrigue as the old woman took Riven's hands in her own. She was a weak-looking thing with billowy grey hair and wrinkly skin. Riven by contrast, towered over her in her warrior's stature.

He was disgusted in the way Riven had thrown herself so brashly into combat, but at the same time fascinated by the deed. Riven, who had been a Noxian her entire life, had actually helped someone and done something that was not for her own benefit. It was suspicious to say the least. He remembered the girl with the dark braid and blue eyes that Riven was close to. Perhaps it had something to do with her? But then again, that girl was suspicious as well.

"Here." An apple was held out in front of him. Riven's voice did not sound angry or hostile this time.

Talon accepted it, but did not even consider eating it. Zaun was famous for its excellence in science and technology, which included the usage of chemicals. Instead, he turned the apple around in his fingers, observing its clean lines, the flawless crimson colour. He then looked at Riven, who was already poised to take a bite out of her apple.

As if his hand was acting on its own accord, he slapped it out of her grasp. The apple fell through the air as if suspended in time, hit the ground with a resonating bang, and splattered into a disfigured, smoking mess.

Riven stared at it, as if unable to comprehend what just happened, and Talon was momentarily dumfounded by his own actions. He quickly flung the apple in his hand away before scanning the area for any sign of the old woman. As he had expected, there was none. Perhaps Zaun was angry with what had happened to their two citizens.

"Helping others is pointless," Talon growled. "especially when your own life is at stake."

"You saved me just now," Riven pointed out sharply.

"Don't be stupid," he retorted. "My life was at risk as well. I had no intention on saving yours."

"Of course not," Riven agreed, although she didn't believe him.

Talon told himself that General Du Couteau would have been furious if he let his precious Riven die without trying to help her. This would certainly put his life in danger, which is the only reason that he saved hers. He couldn't help but wonder what had motivated Riven to do the same for the old woman. No ordinary Noxian would have done such a thing. Kavyn would never help someone in need.

Before he could scold himself for having such thoughts, Riven's voice reached him.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

She was standing a few feet away, her rune sword bound to her waist with one hand resting on the hilt. He resumed his place by her side wordlessly.

"It is not safe to venture into any shops," Talon observed absently, then instantly regretted his words. Riven would not think that he actually cared about her safety, would she?

"You're right," she replied. It was a practical decision, especially considering what had just happened. She would have to report the incident to General Swain later to make sure that no one else would get hurt. She found herself troubled by the turn of events and concerned for her comrades, Lena in particular. The young woman was still a little fragile by nature, and Riven was glad that she had experienced this turn of events instead of her friend.

She stole a glance at Talon, who had gone back to being his usual expressionless self. And for the first time, Riven felt glad he was here with her.


	13. Reconsidering

**Wow..the chapters are really starting to get longer... **

**Thank you to Russian Hunter, R3dWr1t1ngH00d, and of course, Cynthia888 for your kind reviews and constructive criticism.  
**

**And you know the drill...please let me know how the story is by leaving a review!**

* * *

It was nearly noon when they decided to take a short break from the long mission. The two of them hadn't found much at all, and the warehouses for the military supplies were all secure. Seeking shelter from the sun under and abandoned factory, Riven ran a hand through her silver hair. Her stomach complained loudly, to which Talon chuckled slightly at. She had been denied the apple from earlier and wanted to return to base for something to eat before continuing, but of course was not permitted to.

"Wait here."

She looked up when Talon spoke and started towards the direction they had come from.

"Where are you going?" Riven demanded, but Talon ignored her question and disappeared from view. Shrugging mentally, Riven decided that the best way to deal with Talon is not to overthink. He would usually do whatever he thought was best and would not accept anyone else's opinions. She sat back down in the shade from the roof and relaxed for a moment. It was a lot quieter on the outskirts of the downtown district and Riven felt an inner peacefulness as her eyes slowly slid closed. The heat wasn't nearly as bad in the shade, and a warm breeze drifted past her. Within moments, she had dozed off into oblivion.

She was in the middle of a dark unpaved road, surrounded by Zaun's grey buildings. It was dark, so dark that she could barely see anything except for the ground directly in front or her. Riven immediately went into alert mode. She was extremely vulnerable right now standing in the open, not able to see the possibility of incoming attacks. The unease caused her to startle when she sensed a sudden presence ahead. _Talon_. He was wearing the same set of clothes she had first seen him in with the grey shirt and cloak except his hood was down, revealing his shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes.

Riven looked up into his face as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Riven," he said, but his voice seemed slightly off. And he never once addressed her directly by name before, much less with a title.

"Talon?" Riven murmured, tipping her head to one side.

"Miss Riven!"

Riven's eyes opened, and she squinted as they adjusted to the midday brightness around her. As the world faded from white into colours, she found that she was staring not at Talon's handsome face, but at one that was grotesque.

"Who are you?" she demanded, immediately reaching for her rune sword and standing up. Her back felt slightly achy from the bad posture against the wall. The strange man was almost completely bald, with bits of hair sticking out like grass. His eyes were an acidic yellow, and the lower half of his face was concealed by bandages.

"So sorry to disturb you," said the man as he straightened up as well. His voice was gravelly but strangely kind. "My name is Singed," he continued. "I have just returned from Noxus to help with the invasion, and I found it strange to see you lying right beside my testing grounds." He laughed. "I wondered if someone had tried to poison you again."

"Singed?" Riven recalled the name of the Zaunite chemist that had saved her from death when Talon had tried to kill her.

"So you remember," he replied.

Riven dipped her head. She did not trust this man, but she could not disrespect someone who had saved her life before. "Thank you for saving me."

"Why, it was a pleasure, Miss Riven." Singed mirrored her slight bow with one of his own. "That poison the assassin used was quite strong. It makes me wonder how he got his hands on something so potent. "

Riven bit her lip subconsciously, feeling familiar despair sink into her stomach. Perhaps she had been wrong to assume that Talon was truly kind. He was indecipherable, after all; an assassin that has been trained since birth.

Meanwhile, Talon had returned to their resting spot with a few warm loaves of Zaunite bread tucked into the crook of one arm, and the other being used for balance as he nimbly jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The sun beat down squarely on his black-clad back, but he ignored it easily. It was nothing compared to going hungry for a week or sleeping against frigid walls during the winter months.

Talon approached from above out of habit, soundlessly making his way across the roof of the abandoned factory. He made sure to slow his pace when he heard voices coming from almost directly below him.

"I probably would have been dead if General Du Couteau had not found me," Riven was saying. Her tone of voice was soft, probably due to the mention of her beloved general.

The next voice that spoke sent a chill up Talon's spine.

"Indeed so," the voice agreed. "He was quite worried about you."

It was the exact same male voice he had heard last night conversing with Swain. Talon crept closer so that he could peer past the roof. The man was extremely suspicious in looks as well. He had a badly shaved head and bandages wrapped around his body as if he had suffered grievous wounds from his work, perhaps.

"Why would he be?" Riven's response was oddly flat this time.

"Perhaps you mean a little more to him than you think," the mysterious man replied nonchalantly.

"If you don't mind me asking," Riven continued on as if she hadn't heard his reply, "what kind of help do you plan on providing us with?"

"Well you see, I am part of the backup forces required for the invasion into Ionia," he replied smoothly. So smoothly that in fact, Talon had no idea if he was really telling the truth. "I have returned to oversee my work in the labs which would potentially be of great help to your forces."

"I see."

"On that note, perhaps I should head back to my laboratory. It was such a pleasure to see you healthy again, Miss Riven." The man departed hastily with a quick dip of his head in Riven's direction as if he knew he was being watched. Talon narrowed his eyes and pressed himself into a lower position against the roof as he watched the strange man leave. He swivelled his gaze to see Riven sit back down in the shade. It didn't seem like she had noticed him, which bemused him slightly. He nimbly hopped down from the roof and landed with a soft thud directly in front of her, startling the young warrior.

"So you couldn't walk back on the road like a normal person," Riven snapped, irked.

"Old habits die hard," Talon replied, taking off the mask that covered his face. Before she could ask him about what he'd been up to, he revealed the bread in his arm.

Riven didn't know how to react. She was slightly flattered that he had gone through the trouble to bring her something to eat, but wasn't sure if his actions made him trustworthy. Especially since he had probably stolen the food.

"Where did you get those from?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he retorted blandly.

"Those aren't poisoned, are they?"

Talon couldn't help the look of surprise that passed his face, which Riven caught as well.

"I'm...sorry," she mumbled after a short pause. "That was insensitive."

"You were right to think that," Talon replied blandly while fervently wishing that he had not taken off the mask. He tore off a slice of the bread and put it in his mouth. Riven watched him chew and swallow with vigilant amber eyes before accepting the food. The bread was slightly rough in texture, but she wasn't picky and her stomach needed to be calmed. Talon watched her as she ate, but had to look away when he noticed how vulnerable and human she looked out of battle. Riven, whose senses were always on hyper alert when Talon was nearby, felt her cheeks heat up slightly from the scrutiny. Another awkward moment passed, with the only sounds coming from the downtown district nearby.

"Who was that man?"

Riven looked up when Talon spoke.

"Singed," she replied. "He was the chemist that saved me from the poisonous dagger."

"What are you talking about?"

Riven gave him a look. There was no way that he didn't know.

"The dagger that you nearly killed me with."

Instead of directly replying, Talon replaced his mask while stopping to think. He had been fighting her with a dagger back in underground Noxus, but he definitely did not poison it. If it was poisoned at all, it must have been someone else. Or perhaps the dagger carried bacteria that caused illness. He was too lost in thought that he did not notice Riven turn her head away. Should he admit that it was unintentional? _No_, he decided. It would just make him look weak, which was something he could not tolerate no matter what. So why did the expression on Riven's face bother him so much?

Talon got to his feet. "We should keep moving."

"Thank you for the food," Riven replied automatically as if he hadn't spoken.

He had no idea how to reply, so he remained silent for the rest of the mission. He didn't expect Riven to talk either, and sure enough she was deathly quiet. Talon couldn't help but feel a slight relief. They were on more familiar ground now – he had no trouble dealing with coldness and silence. In the meantime however, Riven was wondering why he had gone quiet all of a sudden as they walked along the dusty road. She didn't like how the gap in between them had grown again.

Sunset arrived as the two of them began heading back home. The entire downtown was stained a reddish-pink, and shopkeepers were already halfway through their packing up and putting away. Tired and feeling a little worse for wear, it was almost a struggle for Riven to keep her feet from dragging in the dust.

They were greeted by Lena when they arrived back at the temporary base. She was wearing the standard out of duty outfit, and her black braid swung about as she skipped over to them.

"Riven! Talon!" she said cheerily, causing Riven to sigh quietly under her breath. "It's been such a while!"

"It's only been a dozen hours," Riven muttered.

"It felt like forever," Lena complained with a pout. She gave Riven a knowing look through limpid blue eyes. "Although you probably don't feel the same way."

Riven wasn't really in the mood to put up with her teasing. "I'll talk to you later, Lena. And aren't you supposed to be at the dining hall?"

"I wanted to be sure that you two returned safely first," she said, a smile gracing her features.

Lena kept up a persistent chatter as she led them towards the hall. Riven was half-listening, the other half wishing she could just curl up and sleep the rest of the day away. Talon's deathly silence and the skimpy dinner didn't really help her mood, even though Riven didn't have much of an appetite in the first place. After a few minutes of pushing her food listlessly around on her plate, she briefly disengaged from the two and left the cafeteria in haste.

"Wait, Riven!" Lena called out after her, but the retreating figure of the silver-haired young woman didn't acknowledge her. Lena sat back down with her brows furrowed before turning to look at Talon with the same expression. "Do you know anything about this?"

Talon didn't answer. Instead, he said simply, "What do you gain from being so kind to her?"

The dark-haired girl stared at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"What is your purpose in Noxus?"

The only answer was the background noise of the dining hall.

Lena blinked once, blue eyes seeming to dim a few shades. Her innocent look briefly vanished. "My purpose is no business of yours, Talon. I'd suggest you keep your questions to yourself." She paused, and let a smirk spread over her face. "Unless you truly have feelings for Riven and wish to protect her by asking me."

"Assassins have no feelings," Talon answered in a flat undertone. "I wonder how you are able to feign your emotions so well."

"Because I don't," Lena replied sharply but quietly. "Riven is important to me. Don't tell me that you haven't seen the goodness in her heart." She cast a quick glance around, surveying her surroundings in exactly the same way Talon did. When the coast was clear, she continued. "Are you loyal to Noxus, Talon?"

He knew it. He had always known it deep within his mind. This Lena did not think like Noxian, much less behave like a trained, battle-hardened warrior that a Noxian would be.

"My only loyalty is to my blade," Talon replied.

"That's no answer." Lena glared, blue eyes sparking with frustration.

He ignored her, picking up his untouched dinner and leaving the table silently. He had spoken nothing but the truth. Humans were not trustworthy. Not Lena. Not Kavyn. _And Riven? _A little voice whispered._ What about Riven? _Talon pushed the voice away like he wanted to do with the young woman. He wasn't like Lena. True assassins cannot have feelings, and Lena was going to suffer for her emotions if something happened to Riven. There was something that didn't quite add up around here, and it had something to do with the young woman. For example, what was the true purpose behind Singed's visit earlier? He did not approach Riven out of the kindness of his heart. Talon thought back to the conversation that the chemist had shared with General Swain the night before. Perhaps Singed was truly helping with the invasion. After all, they were talking about someone they planned to defeat, and Talon knew that the target would be the Will of the Blades. He could only hope that they would let him in on the battle as well. Talon busied himself with these thoughts as he headed down the hallway towards the shared room, trying desperately not to think about the hurt in Riven's lambent eyes as she had walked away.


	14. Acknowledging

**AGH...This chapter might need a bit of re-editing but I couldn't wait any longer to post it. Let me know if you spot any errors. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Never trust an assassin. That had always been Riven's rule from the start. So why had she broken her own laws? All Talon has ever known was a life of murder and bad intent. There was no room in his heart for compassion or nobleness. Riven lowered her eyes and quickened her pace. Perhaps it would be better to forget about him. But how was that possible when they shared the same room, for Noxus' sake!? She shook her head, trying to clear the jumble of emotions for the umpteenth time. She felt like a dim-witted adolescent girl that had been tricked by an elusive, mysterious male figure.

"Is there something troubling you, Miss Riven?"

Riven had been so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice General Swain walk right past her. She instantly turned around and dipped her head contritely.

"No, General." It was the standard response. When she straightened, she could see sympathy in the wise general's eyes. He was a rather mysterious man with his long, armoured cloak that concealed his mouth. For some reason, Riven was greatly reminded of Singed. He walked with a noticeable limp in his step and he relied on his curved, two-pronged cane for movement. His signature pet raven, which was perched on his left arm, regarded Riven through narrowed crimson eyes.

"Are you sure? You see a little troubled."

The fact that someone with General Swain's rank was paying such close attention flattered her.

"Perhaps a little," Riven admitted.

"Please do speak," Swain replied. He swiveled around with a slight hobble to completely face her. "As the leader of the mission it is my duty to care for our soldiers."

"Yes, General," she replied. Riven had not known General Swain in person or had truly seen him up close before, but she had to admit that he was quite impressive. Despite his leg injury, he was able to command Noxus in the most desperate of times and even participate in battles himself. There was no wonder he was so popular amongst the Noxians.

"While on patrol today," Riven began hesitantly, "I stepped in to save a Zaunite citizen – an elderly lady from being harassed by a group of teenagers. I hoped that my actions would somehow dull their hostility towards us – especially since the recent killings." She paused. "However, the elderly woman's situation was all an act. She gave me a few apples after the teenagers left perhaps as a gift of gratitude, but there were bombs planted within them."

Swain's eyebrows furrowed. "I see." He gently stroked the coarse feathers on his raven's back. "It seems we must raise caution around our soldiers. Thank you for your report."

"I also met the Zaunite chemist, Singed," she continued quickly, recalling the bald man with the yellow eyes. "He claims that he has returned to Zaun to help us with our invasion."

"That is correct," General Swain said, nodding once. "He will be part of our backup forces and will stand on duty until he is notified."

"Yes, that is what he told me," Riven replied. "I thought I might as well mention him."

General Swain nodded with approval. "Such a worthy young warrior. Noxus honours you, Riven."

She saluted, a standard Noxian gesture symbolizing respect and unity.

"Please do sleep well tonight."

"Thank you, General."

She waited until Swain was completely out of sight before she continued walking. He had left a strong impression on her, one that she admired and deemed fir for her superior. Turning the bend in the long corridor, Riven entered her room and flipped on the lights by the bed. She preferred the soft glow from candles common back home in Noxus, but electricity had its benefits as well.

Riven headed directly for the small bathroom and began wiping the dark makeup from her face, leaving her skin slightly red. She slipped out of the uniform and put on some loose grey clothing before grabbing her rune sword. Riven shut off the lights and climbed into her bed by the window. After some minutes of tossing around and staring at the dim lights coming from the window, she realized that she would not be able to sleep until...until Talon was asleep first. There was no telling what he was up to...

Giving up with a frustrated gust of air, Riven sat up and began looking for a spare piece of cloth to clean her sword with. The blade did look slightly dull, perhaps from all the debris in the atmosphere.

As she polished the blade of her sword in the dark using slow circles, Riven tried to relax. She had no proof that Talon had any bad intentions, but being the flawless assassin that he was, he would not have any trouble hiding them. Why was she starting to think about him again? Riven jammed the sword into the rug on the floor with a frustrated grunt. She wanted, no, _needed_ some cathartic release. Perhaps she should look for Lena and talk to her about everything that's been happening.

As if on cue, there was a sudden knock on the door, followed by a timid, "Riven?"

Riven opened the door to find Lena, silhouetted by the light from the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" she asked when Riven remained silent and stepped back to let her friend into the room. "Talk to me," Lena prompted.

"I'm just worried about Talon," Riven admitted.

"What about him?"

"He's..." Riven bit her lip and glared down at her bare feet. She didn't particularly enjoy talking about her feelings, but she didn't know how else to deal with them. "He's frustrating," Riven admitted. "I mean...we fought before when we first met in Noxus and it makes things difficult..."

Lena waited patiently for her to continue, expectant blue eyes fixed on her face.

"It's impossible to know what he's thinking from the way he acts." Riven felt her cheeks growing hot at how open she was being.

"I think I understand," Lena said serenely. She felt a slight twinge of smugness at how right she had been about Riven and Talon. Her friend would not have been bothered by Talon's behaviour if she didn't care for him. She would take some convincing to believe it herself, though.

Riven cast a cautious look in Lena's direction.

"You two are really funny," she mused. "From what I've been hearing, you _want_ to trust him but you don't know how to, and I don't think that he's very willing to trust you either." Lena peered at Riven with wide, guileless blue eyes. She was like an archer; Riven thought abstractedly, that had hit the bulls'- eye in one of those weekly target practice sessions.

"I think you should just accept him the way he is right now...obviously he wasn't like this his entire life. Something must have happened that changed him."

Riven remembered the way he had saved her from the bomb earlier and how he willingly went through trouble to bring her some food. Although he would never admit it, they were acts of humanity and what was left of the kindness inside his heart.

"So don't always fight it," Lena finished. She smiled at the silver-haired young woman. "Okay?"

"I'll try," Riven replied, feeling unsure.

"Then I'll leave you to rest." Her friend headed for the door. "Goodnight, Riven." Lena was gone like fading sunlight before Riven could ask her about how she had known all that she'd said. Perhaps it was because of Lena's natural perceptiveness and the fact that she probably spoke to Talon... who was still not in the room.

She found a frown beginning to spread across her face. The clock by the table read around eleven, and the lights wouldn't be on for much longer. What could he be doing at this time of night? An image of Talon perched on the windowsill with a blade dripping with red flashed into her mind, and Riven knew that there would be no sleep for her again tonight.

Relying on her instincts, she quickly redressed in her uniform, grabbed the hilt of her rune sword and left the room, making her way to the exit on the other side of the building. It was a dangerous and reckless decision, and Riven would be in quite some trouble if she were found sneaking out at this time of night but she wasn't about to stay put and wait like a damsel in distress. Lena had said that she should accept Talon, and she was prepared to; as soon as she uncovered some of his secrets first.

Knowing the assassin, he would not want anything to do with an overpopulated area like the downtown district so Riven decided to head around the outskirts instead. There was something eerie about all the abandoned, run-down buildings scattered on the edge of the district. A black, moonless sky covered the city-state like a cloak, and the still night only added to the tension in Riven's muscles. She crept around a group of old houses with crooked boards nailed onto the walls. Upon discovering nothing, she kept moving. Riven continued searching, peering into small windows, turning bends, and dodging into cramped alleyways. But there was nothing. Nothing except for wires, various litter, and darkness.

_This is stupid_, Riven thought to herself. Talon was probably back at base, still sitting in the cafeteria or had returned to their shared room, wondering where she was. Had she been too quick to assume that something wasn't right? Forcing herself to remain composed, Riven decided that it was time for a change in plans. If Talon was nowhere to be found, she would simply stop looking for him. Instead, she headed straight for the downtown district to try her luck through another quick patrol. Perhaps she could find the murderer who had killed the two Zaunite citizens and bring them to justice. Then perhaps Zaun would be able to trust the Noxians again.

As familiar buildings came into view and the number of wires and cables in the air doubled, Riven began to relax more. The streetlights were not bright enough for her to be easily spotted, but just bright enough to make her feel more at ease. The buildings were silent, however, with a few lights here and there through the windows. She stayed in the shadows at the base of the taller buildings which offered even more concealment as she walked onwards. She had just reached the border of the district when she heard a sound.

Riven immediately stilled and listened. Silence. She was sure that she had heard it. She pressed herself to the building and stayed quiet, hardly daring to breathe. And then the sound came again, slightly clearer this time. It was a cry.

Every instinct told her to rush around the bend and confront whoever was causing the noise, but she forced herself to stay calm and survey her surroundings. With a jolt, Riven found herself recognizing the dusty path that lead towards a familiar, flat grey building. She was at the abandoned factory, the same one that she and Talon had stopped at earlier. Cautiously, Riven peered around the corner. There was a figure standing just down the road, but it was too far away into the shadows for her to make out clearly. She took a breath to steady herself and silently crept closer. Reaching the stone wall of the warehouse, Riven slowly slid down towards the figure. Her sword accidentally scraped the stone, and she winced before becoming completely still.

"You Noxians," Riven heard an unfamiliar voice hiss. It was strained and breathless, obviously belonging to a man who had sustained a lot of injury. "Nothing but scum-" he was cut off with a choking noise. Her stomach churned, and it was not just because of the scene in front of her. The murderer was a Noxian. Her breath hitched. Which meant...

"_STOP!_" She yelled furiously, springing out from her hiding place by the wall and automatically extended her rune sword in an offensive position. And what she saw in front of her chilled her right down to the bone.

Talon was standing with his blade held against a Zaunite citizen's throat. He was still in uniform with his mask down, shielding his face. His chest was heaving as if in desperation, like his life depended on the death of the man that he had trapped. Riven briefly wondered if this was the same person who had saved her life this morning.

"Drop him." Her voice came out surprisingly steady. And when he didn't move, she growled, "Talon, _drop him right now_."

He seemed frozen in place as if he didn't know what to do. Riven's eyes zoned in on the tip of his blade. Time seemed suspended in space as she watched his blade draw a tiny speck of blood from the man's neck. Riven instantly charged forward.

Talon had to drop the man to deflect her blow, and she repositioned so that she stood directly in between them like a human barrier. The man was sprawled on the ground, but she barely had time to shoot him a glance before Talon's blade clashed against her own.

"Back away!" Riven shouted over her shoulder while attempting to hold her blade steady. "What are you waiting for, _leave_!" The sound of ragged breathing, followed by retreating footsteps indicated his leave.

The pressure on her rune sword increased dramatically, and she narrowed her eyes with the effort it took to hold her stance.

"Talon, stop fighting!" she gasped.

Again, there was no reply. He pushed her rune sword away and swiped at her, catching her off guard and cutting her right forearm. Riven cried out in mingled surprise and pain. He had cut a vital tendon in her arm. Dread sunk into her veins as she felt her sword was quickly slipping from her grasp. Mustering her strength, she jabbed the sword into the dust with help from her left hand in attempt to keep herself on her feet. Panting from the injury, she glared up at Talon, daring him to end the battle with her eyes. Blood dripped from her injured arm in a steady stream, staining the dust.

How had he been able to move so quickly? She was sure that his blade had moved towards her left when he deflected her sword. _Don't fight it._ Lena's voice rang in her head, the words that she had uttered earlier. _You should just accept him the way he is_. Riven didn't have much of a choice at this point.

The assassin had stilled again as if unsure of what to do again. His mask made it impossible for Riven to tell what he was thinking. He was like a statue, posture and body perfect and completely still. She touched her arm, which was slick with red.

Talon had stayed still for so long that Riven was completely unprepared when he lunged at her with blade outstretched. He roughly grabbed her with his free hand and hoisted her up by the waist and even in this situation; his touch sent a shiver up Riven's spine. She felt the cool blade against the sensitive skin on her neck, but it felt strange and slightly ticklish. Riven looked at Talon's arm and saw that it was trembling, as if he was fighting for control over himself. As if he couldn't decide whether to kill her or not.

She was so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat beating rapidly in his chest and hear the sound of his laboured breathing, the only reminders that he was human underneath that mask. That's right. He was still human. And if he was going through an internal struggle right now, Riven wanted to see it displayed on his face.

Slowly, she brought her left arm up towards him, letting go of her rune sword, her final line of defense. She gently latched her thumb onto the mask at his jaw and slowly brought it up. Her own heart was racing with the risk. He could easily snap and slice up her other hand any moment. But he didn't.

"Tell me," Riven murmured as she gently slid the mask over his cupid's bow. "Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer, and the taught line of his jaw betrayed his concentration.

"Did someone hurt you before?" The mask slid past his nose and slowly revealed his cheeks.

More silence. The blade at her neck shook violently.

"I won't do the same," Riven said.

With one fluid movement, she removed the mask from his face. It fell somewhere behind them with a thump into the dust. Her amber eyes were met with his brown ones, which were strained as she had predicted. Riven could almost feel every nerve in his body telling him to turn away from her, to just end her right this moment.

Instead, he straightened slowly and set her gently upright as the old glint returned to his eyes.

"I'm a murderer," Talon said flatly after a few moments of silence. "You don't want anything to do with me."

And Riven honestly had not wanted anything to do with him in the beginning. But somehow it had all fallen into place and she was powerless to stop it now.

"I really didn't want anything to do with you," Riven admitted. "I thought you were cold and selfish. But now I realize that you were only cold and selfish because of another reason. It wasn't your fault that your past was hard."

"And you think that you can fix that?" Talon snarled back. The anger in his voice was refreshing to hear and it almost brought a smile to her face. "I will always be like this. And there isn't anything you can do to change me."

Riven ignored him. She already had changed him, and the anger in his voice was proof of that. "You hide your emotions not only because you're an assassin, but because they caused trouble for you," she said blandly.

Stunned, Talon looked at her and the resolve briefly left his muscles. The silver-haired warrior stood in front of him with the same defiant posture, except her rune sword was not in her hand. She regarded him with something like concern in her eyes. It was something that he had never seen directed at him before in his life, not even from Kavyn. His gaze fell to Riven's arm, which was still bleeding. What kind of person would feel concern towards an assassin like himself? To everyone, he had always been someone to fear or someone to destroy. But for some reason, this silver-haired young woman thought differently. It was incomprehensible.

"You're right," Talon finally said, seeming to deflate. "I've been trying to hide them ever since... Kavyn's death."

"Kavyn?"

"My first and only friend," he explained. "We met in the underground tunnels and depended on each other with our lives. Until he gave away mine." Talon was helpless to stop a wave of fury from crashing over him. "I killed him, as well as all those that came near me that day."

Instead of feeling afraid, Riven felt sympathy. So Lena had been right after all.

"I was alone after that. I had always been alone from the start. The wall behind my back was my comfort, the darkness my sanctuary. I knew nothing else."

It made so much sense. Riven had spent the majority of her life training and fighting, but at least she had done it with others. Talon had been alone all his life, and was betrayed by the only person he truly cared about. Riven stepped closer to him, and when he didn't meet her eyes, she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're not alone anymore."


	15. Confiding

**So sorry for the long wait, guys. School started recently, so I'm going to be busier completing assignments and studying for tests. I will try to write as much as I can, but hang in there! This fanfic will continue until further notice.**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

After wrapping Riven's injured arm with a piece of cloth from his cape, Talon helped her to her feet with one hand. He picked up his mask from the dusty ground a few feet away and slipped it over his face before grabbing the hilt of Riven's rune sword. He nearly fell over from the weight as he attempted to pick it up.

A giggle slipped out from in between Riven's lips, and she covered her mouth with her uninjured hand in attempt to stifle her laughter.

"This is a big disadvantage in battle," Talon muttered. He cast a glance at Riven. She hardly looked like she had any muscle at all, let alone strength that was sufficient to wield such a deadweight.

"I've had it since I was thirteen," Riven admitted, as Talon hoisted her sword over his shoulder with a grunt. "I've been training for as long as I can remember."

"With General Du Couteau?"

Riven looked at him, surprised yet pleased from his accurate guess. "Yes, in fact."

"You seem important to him."

She sighed. "I don't think so. He already has two daughters to look after." Riven looked over at him with eyes filled with affection. "And a son as well."

"I don't consider him a father," Talon replied. "But I know that he sees you as a daughter."

Riven shrugged nonchalantly. Her past with the General had been quite interesting, but she knew that he would never see her as Katarina's equal. "I'm sure that he likes Katarina better."

It took a moment for Talon to recall Du Couteau's red-haired daughter.

"You said he had two daughters," Talon said.

"His younger daughter is Cassiopeia Du Couteau," Riven replied. She remembered seeing Cassiopeia before, and it was obvious why the young woman was known as a charmer. Popular like her father, Cassiopeia owned the favour of the highest Noxian dignitaries. "Although Katarina is known for her strategy and excellence in battle, Cassiopeia is known for her beauty."

"It doesn't matter to me," Talon replied.

Just as Riven was about to ask him what he cared about, she felt his hand settle firmly on her waist. It was slightly uncertain at first, reflecting his uneasiness with the situation, but gradually changed into insistent pressure. She drew closer to him, giving into the touch. This was no romantic situation.

"We're being watched," he murmured into her ear.

Riven pressed her side against his as he began picking up his walking pace. She cast a quick look over her shoulder, but couldn't see anything in the darkness around them. Talon was unable to pinpoint the location of their watcher and decided that they had no other choice but to move out of sight.

"Hold this," Talon said quietly, and handed Riven her rune sword. She tucked it under her left arm and stifled a cry when she felt herself being lifted from the ground by strong arms.

The assassin was moving at a lethal speed, something that he had grown accustomed to doing in the many escapes he had gone through. Riven was too injured to fight properly at the moment, and he didn't know how many people had spotted them. He could feel her arm around his neck and her head close to his chin. Her scent was stronger than ever, as if reassuring him of her presence and it made him run a little faster back towards base camp.

Why would he care about someone like Cassiopeia Du Couteau when he could have Riven instead, who was startlingly pure and wholesome considering her birthplace? Riven, who would fight her own instincts for him so that she could change him for the better.

Talon landed on the ledge of their room's window and quickly unfastened the lock using the tip of his blade. He jumped nimbly inside and settled Riven down on the bed before locking the window. For extra safety, he slid a small blade from his pocket into the gap in between the lock to secure it. When Talon looked at Riven, he found that she was watching him with something like fascination.

"These windows are not as secure as I'd like them to be," he explained. "Easily bypassed."

"For someone like you," Riven snorted. After a slight pause, she added, "Who do you think was that out there?"

"Might be best that we didn't try to find out."

She found herself starting to smile. "You seem to have a knack for saving me, Talon."

It had been quite a while since he was addressed directly by name.

"It seems you have a knack for saving me as well," he returned with something close to a smile.

* * *

"Miss Irelia!"

The Captain of the Guard looked up in surprise at a familiar call of her name. She had just finished the final repairs to some houses by the farmlands, which have suffered some collateral damage from the initial attack and was just headed home. A young girl, probably around the age of five or six, was running towards her. As she approached, Irelia could see that she was small and delicate, with big brown eyes and a slight limp in her step that made her heart ache.

"Yes?" She bent down so that she was closer to her height. The little girl's gaze darted quickly to her four blades, and Irelia mentally willed them to the ground.

"Miss Soraka said that your brother is back!"

Irelia instantly stood again, and her blades subconsciously followed. Zelos was home?

The young girl shrank back slightly at the sight of the floating blades, but Irelia could tell that she was trying hard to withstand her fear.

"Don't worry," the Captain of the Guard comforted her. "These blades are only used to fight the bad people." She patted her head gently. "Thank you for your information."

The little girl nodded vigorously, but remained where she was.

"Can you tell me your name?" Irelia was itching to see her brother again, but this little girl was in need of someone as well.

"It's Mei," she said, blushing slightly at the attention she was being given.

"Mei," Irelia murmured. It was simple and sweet, and it suited this young girl. "Where is your family, Mei?"

Her luminous eyes filled with tears. "Miss Soraka said that they went to live up in the sky," she whispered. "But why would they leave me here, Miss Irelia? I want to go with them!"

"Shh...don't say that," Irelia replied softly. "Your parents just want you to be happy, that's all."

"Living in the sky sounds much happier than living here," Mei hiccupped. She dragged her sleeves across her teary eyes.

The truth in the child's words froze her. Ionia was still shattered and reeling from the previous invasion, and there would be no telling if they would survive another. She was unable to protect Mei's family when they needed someone, so how could they expect to win the war against Noxus?

"Perhaps you are right," Irelia admitted. She held out a hand towards the child. "But it would mean a lot to me if you could put your faith in us just once more."

Mei stared at her hand, probably uncertain about what she was saying.

"I failed you once," she continued. "And I'll make sure it never happens again. Do you think you could give me one more chance?"

The doubtful look didn't leave the girl's eyes, but she nodded vigorously and hesitantly took Irelia's hand. She could feel a recent cut on her soft palm.

"Thank you," Irelia smiled. "Let's go say hello to Zelos."

They walked in silence for a while, back in the direction of the Placidium.

"Where are your parents, Miss Irelia?"

"My mother died when I was very young, and my father was killed by a mysterious disease."

"Miss Soraka said that your father was a swordsman."

"He was," Irelia agreed impassively.

"Do you miss them?" Mei asked hesitantly.

"I barely knew my mother. And my brother took care of me after she died since our father had always been busy."

"But don't you want to see them?"

"I have responsibilities in Ionia. It is my job to protect everyone." Her blades bobbled as if in response. Mei's brown eyes briefly flitted to them before training on her face, admiration sparkling like fish beneath a stream.

"You're so brave, Miss Irelia. I wish I could be just like you."

Just like her? Like someone who was bound to their duties and disallowed to do otherwise? She didn't have the freedom to choose who she wanted to be. Her father had made sure of that, and she was still tied to his laws even when he was gone. Irelia's four blades began bobbing at a more agitated pace, as if in protest to her thoughts. The orb in the centre of her blades, the remnants of her father's soul, blazed a furious crimson.

"No, Mei," she said, her green eyes reflecting the red light. "I don't think you do."

Soraka's temple dwelling was located at the top of a small hill, just on the border of the Placidium. It was a familiar place to Irelia, who often went to pay her respects to her dear friend.

"He's inside," Mei said, pointing with a small finger at the open entrance doors.

Irelia nodded, and the two ascended the steps towards the double doors. Mei led her down the main hall towards the left wing of the temple, which Irelia recognized as the chambers reserved for direct healing. They made their way to the door at the end of the corridor and Irelia pulled open the doors with both hands, revealing the Starchild hunched over a figure lying down on a makeshift bed in the centre of the room. Soraka did not look up at their entrance.

"Soraka!" The Captain of the Guard exclaimed. "How is he doing?" She rushed over to the bed with Mei at her side.

Zelos was lying still with only his familiar military trousers on. He looked relatively unharmed, much to Irelia's instantaneous relief, despite a few bandages wrapped around his arm. His green eyes were closed.

"He's stable," Soraka reported as she tied the final knot on a series of bandages that criss-crossed across his muscular chest. "He had a gash across his chest and a small one at the side of his neck, but both were manageable." The Starchild stepped back and regarded the young girl at the bedside with warm golden eyes. "Well done, Mei," she continued with a smile. "You brought Miss Irelia here at record time."

Mei blushed and nodded shyly, to which Irelia was hopeless to smile at.

"Zelos is not fit to train yet, and will not be for about another week or so," Soraka turned to Ithe Captain, who nodded with serious eyes. "I'm sure you're capable of taking care of him?"

"Of course." Irelia dipped her head, before meeting her eyes with a look of pure gratitude. "Thank you, Soraka. I do not know how to repay you."

"It was a pleasure, dear friend."

A cough from the bed caught everyone's attention.

"Zelos?" Irelia knelt down beside her brother's decubital form. His green eyes opened, and he managed a smile at the sight of his sister's familiar face. "How are you faring, brother?"

"Alive," he joked. When nobody laughed, Zelos let out a sigh. "I guess I could be better. One of the Noxians caught me and tried to kill me, but another stepped in to stop him."

Irelia could not believe her ears. "A _Noxian _saved you?"

Zelos nodded weakly. "A young woman...but I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a mask. I doubt she would have saved me if she knew I was Ionian," he added dryly.

It still didn't change the fact that a Noxian had saved her brother's life. What did that mean? Perhaps there were Noxians out there that were capable of compassion after all?

"Is there anything else you remember from your mission?" Soraka asked after a brief moment of silence.

Zelos coughed again, and his voice was husky when he answered, "I know that the Noxians are in Zaun to reinforce their invasion into Ionia. I saw one of their patrols into one of the warehouses in Zaun's downtown district."

"Are there others with you?"

"Yes," Zelos replied. "They should be back home before the sun sets today if everything goes according to plan."

"Then we must prepare for battle," Irelia decided. She looked at her brother, still wounded, with his green eyes alight with determination. Soraka with her unswerving loyalty and Mei, who had lost everything she had held dear to her. Ionia could not...no, _shall not_ fall.

The Captain of the Guard summoned her four blades and assumed a basic meditative pose on the ground. She closed her eyes, and the four blades flew outside the temple where they rose into the sky. The orb in the centre glowed with a brilliant flame that would light the hearts of all Ionians ablaze.

_Become one with me, my daughter..._

Irelia relinquished her soul to the blades, to her father's spirit. She could feel herself beginning to glow like the orb as the healing chamber around her faded away.

"You know what to do."

The sound of her father's voice sounded close by, and Irelia's eyes flew open. She was standing at the old training ground that was located beside their old home. The hazy outline of the oriental-style building loomed in the distance.

Master Lito stood a few feet away, decorated in the classic red Ionian armour. He stood tall and proud, unlike the last time she had seen him – cold and lifeless in his bed. His green eyes were bright, and his familiar resemblance to Zelos was believable enough that Irelia almost fell to her knees. She had missed him, despite everything that he had forced upon her.

"I do," Irelia confirmed. Her voice sounded smaller than usual, and she realized she was speaking as her ten-year-old self.

"Protect Ionia with your life if you must," Master Lito said as he paced slowly in the centre of the clearing. "That is your duty as a soldier and as my daughter."

"Yes...father."

"You say that, yet you despise your duty as the Captain of the Guard."

"I never said that." Her voice was back to normal, and she was addressing her father as an equal now. "I do what I must."

"That is the reason my swords belong to you now. Do not disappoint me, Irelia."

"I will try my best not to," she replied, but the image of her father had already faded away as the healing chamber once again came into focus. Her four blades came floating back into the room, and Irelia stood up as she tried to ignore the stares of her brother, Soraka, and Mei.

"The signal has been sent," she said. "We will prepare for battle immediately. Brother, is there anything else?"

"I overheard a conversation in between two Zaunites," he admitted. "Rumour is that Noxus is putting their focus in the second wave into Ionia so it is vital that we have enough soldiers fighting in the second invasion."

"I will fight in both," Irelia immediately replied.

"And I as well," Soraka said.

"I want you to stay behind to heal injured warriors, which means that you are not to enter combat." The Captain of the Guard turned to look at the Starchild. "You're a valuable asset to us, and you must be protected."

"I understand."

Soraka could not protest, but she couldn't help remembering how the young woman used to be with her genuine smile and soft voice. But the conflict with Noxus had stolen all of that from her and morphed her from an ordinary Ionian teenager into the fearless Captain of the Ionian Guard. This was one of the times when the Starchild began to miss the Irelia that existed before.

"Are you going to fight now, Miss Irelia?" Mei piped up, her voice holding fear.

"Now is not the time," Irelia replied. "But I will have to enter battle very soon."

"You mustn't! It's dangerous!"

"It is my job to protect Ionia."

The Starchild could not count the number of times Irelia had repeated the phrase. She watched as the Captain of the Guard left the room with a brief goodbye before turning back to her patient.

"Thank you for saving her life," Zelos sighed, breaking the silence.

"I did my best," Soraka replied as she began checking the bandages on his body again. She gently probed a soft spot on his chest to which Zelos winced at. Another brief moment of quiet passed before the Starchild said softly, "What was she like before all of this happened?"

Zelos looked away, but it did not stop Soraka from seeing the sad gleam in his eyes.

"She was different," Zelos replied impassively. "Not at all like the Captain of the Guard. Our father would have been proud of her."

And not for the first time, Soraka briefly wondered if those in Noxus all strived to serve only others at the cost of their own freedom.


End file.
